


Facets

by misterinkwell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterinkwell/pseuds/misterinkwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the afterlife from multiple angles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LupaDracolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupaDracolis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> So, I have to admit, I had never considered this pairing before I got my assignment. I thought about it for a few seconds, nodded to myself, and said 'hell yes, I can make that happen'. I'm a big fan of blackrom that is portrayed as a healthy, loving relationship where that love is just expressed in a particular (often bitey) way, and so that's something I tried to convey with this look at different moments in their romance. I wanted to show it as the multifaceted thing it is instead of just bickering 24/7. Blackrom fluff was a big part of the request and I hope I included enough for you! 
> 
> I chose the dream bubbles setting because my own personal timeline places Redglare far, far after the rebel quartet. And I admit, I also love the idea of Psii going nuts watching her and the later iterations of Sufferism from the bubbles. I imagine they immediately bonded over their shared philosophy and then immediately came to blows over how she was Doing It Wrong and how he wasn't Like She Imagined He Should Be. Eventually grudging respect bloomed out of that, and behold -- a blackrom was born.
> 
> Also, thank you for giving me an excuse to finally refine my Psiioniic design. It was a long time coming and I think I finally, FINALLY got his nose right.


End file.
